Make Me Wanna
by raven-999
Summary: Oneshot songfic about what happens when Sango finds out that Sesshoumaru tried to kill her baby brother. Set to 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson.


This is my first songfic, and my first san/sess one shot so be nice. Characters may be OC, but I tried my best. Also, I've never really tried to write such a lengthy battle scene (if at all... ) so if it seems weird/wrong/whatever I apologize.

Also grammar/spellings might be a bit wrong, cause I don't feel like proofreading.

Other than that...enjoy!

The song is "la la" by Ashlee Simpson

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone of the characters blah blah, because if I did Sango would be with Sesshoumaru, and Miroku would be pawned off on some nobody character like Koharu.

Ahem.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

Sango glared at the stoic demon before her, katana in hand, poised and ready for battle. Hiraikotsu had been lost at some point during their fight, and lay about a hundred feet away.

Determination flashed in Sango's eyes as she studied Sesshoumaru, watching him circle her, circle him.

Blood seeped from a gash on her forehead acquired during the battle, and ran down her pale cheek. She had also gained several lacerations on her arms and legs during the fevered match, and a bruise of pretty violets and blues was flowering on her jaw. She felt like a princess of war.

and Sesshoumaru was the prince

_Oh, I have here for you_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the Kitchen on the floor _

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream _

Sango recalled Inuyasha telling her of how the demon who stood before her at this very moment had nearly killed Kohaku.

Her vision had gone red at the thought. How dare that damn demon try to kill her little brother! She had gone and sought him out.

Sango broke the hiatus in their battle and slashed at Sesshoumaru's feet with her katana; an attack he easily evaded by jumping into the air, while also swiping back at Sango.

She ducked away from his clawed grasp, and used her momentum to roll herself around and throw her katana at his retreating form. The demon lord turned to his right just enough, Sango's blade embedding itself in a tree behind him, along with a few wisps of silvery silken hair.

_You can meet me on an aero-plane_

_or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

Sesshoumaru took a moment and eyed his opponent, a look of casual disdain settled on his perfect porcelain face. Though his face revealed nothing, his thoughts were a little less apathetic than the facade he was putting up.

He was by far the stronger of the two fighters, and clearly outmatched her, but she was proving to be most bothersome, and she had, shockingly enough to the demon lord, knocked off a few shots on him as well.

Her large boomerang had caught him off guard at first, and left a rather large, yet mild, bruise on his shoulder, along with a small cut on his leg.

Had she not been such a meddlesome human, he would have almost been able to commend her fighting ability.

Almost.

He was nearly a god of war, after all.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Don't, keep me waiting_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat _

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make wanna _

_You make me wanna scream _

Before the slayer had even approached him as he was walking through the woods Sesshoumaru had sensed her anger.

After her giant boomerang came crashing through the trees she had screamed something about him trying to kill her brother, and how she would make him pay in blood or some such nonsense.

He told himself would teach her her place.

It was his turn to charge and break the stand-off, and now that she had no weapon, the slayer would hardly be a threat.

If she even was on before.

He slashed at her again, his claws glowing green with the poison that flowed through them.

Sango quickly whipped out her mask, pressing it to her a face while flipping backwards to avoid both the physical attack and the residual poison.

She landed on a low tree branch behind her, in a crouch. Sesshoumaru hacked the tree down with his whip, and Sango jumped out, throwing her mask away.

She lunged at Sesshoumaru, releasing her hidden blade and slashed at his still out-stretched arm, the small blade cutting away his sleeve, and biting into his flesh.

Enraged, Sesshoumaru grabbed the blade, blood seeping from him arm, and now hand where he grabbed the knife, and flung Sango across the small clearing that had become their battleground, ripping off the blade in the process.

The red and white sleeve floated into the air, caught in the breeze.

The two stood facing each other once again, panting with the excitement and exertion of battle.

They locked eyes, and Sango was surprised to see something other than cold calculation and a battle drive in Sesshoumaru's eyes; but also a kind a respect and...intrigue?

Sango was intrigued to find that she felt the same way.

_I feel safe with you _

_I can be myself tonight_

_It's alright with you _

_Cause you hold, my secrets tight_

_You do, You do_

In that brief moment the two warriors understood each other.

The red and white sleeve fluttered to the ground between them, and without weaponry, they charged simultaneously.

They came at one another in a blurry chaos, and fell to the ground rolling over and over with each other. Their lips crashed together they held onto each other fiercely.

They lay on the ground in the clearing, staring up at the night sky, no longer touching, but near enough to hear the other's heartbeat.

Neither was sure of what this all meant, other than that they each finally had someone who understood them, their need for battle, the pumping drive of being a fighter, both bred to perfection for that very reason.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la_

Sango turned to look at the demon lying next to her as a thought came to her head.

"You know," she said smirking, "If you try to hurt my brother again, I'll kick your ass. Again."

Sesshoumaru simply flicked her in the head. He had won.

Or so he told himself.

_You make me wanna scream_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

review and tell me what you think!

raven


End file.
